Luna Llena
by Lian Lai
Summary: ...La luz de luna me recuerda a ti... una tarde de tristeza y una lluvia que acompaña mi sufrir... ¿puede la luz de luna traer a mi amado?... un amor puro, un amor que seguira por siempre... asi como la luz de la luna llena... [3er Aniversario]


**Luna Llena.**

**By lían.**

Una noche de otoño, con una brisa fría y un ambiente bastante deprimente que solo era iluminado por la luna llena a lo alto del oscuro cielo que tenia a sus eternas amigas resplandeciendo con alegría; pero eso a ella no le importaba, sus bellos ojos color esmeralda estaban inundados de lagrimas. A pesar de que era de noche estaba sentada en el parque, columpiándose suavemente repitiendo el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

-"Syaoran... mi Syaoran "-decía sin cesar y derramando lagrimas con una profunda tristeza.

No podía creerlo, él, él chico que había conocido gracias a la captura de las cartas la estaba haciendo llorar y todo porque había descubierto que lo amaba, si claro que lo amaba, y lo había descubierto tarde porque él se había ido ya. Ni siquiera se despidió de él, no tuvo el valor suficiente de ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto y esa noche se cumplían exactamente dos años de su partida; dos años llenos de tristeza y de un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme.

Esa misma tarde había caído en lo mas profundo de su tristeza y había caminado sin rumbo durante horas hasta llegar al parque, ese lindo lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas junto a su Syaoran, su querido Syaoran.

Su cabello era mas largo y caía graciosamente en la espalda dejándose mover por el implacable viento que al parecer no tendría misericordia de ella y de su dolor.

Era mas alta que antes y no traía el mismo uniforme ya que ahora iba a la secundaria, su sonrisa no estaba, en cambio una voz quebradiza y un susurro dolido hacían presencia en su delga y fina boca.

Un trueno horrible invadió el cielo dejando paso a la lluvia que era bastante suave y al parecer quería acariciar la piel de la joven reconfortándola un poco y logrando que sonriera ligeramente. La joven se levanto del columpio y susurro débilmente.

-"¿Dónde estas mi querido Syaoran?"-levanto la mirada al cielo y dejo caer otra lagrima que se confundió con la suave lluvia y sonrió de nuevo empezando a caminar rumbo a su casa; su padre y se hermano estarían ya muy preocupados por ella.

-"Aquí estoy"-una voz con un timbre bastante familiar hizo que la chica se detuviera de pronto y volteara a ver a una figura masculina un poco más alta que ella, pero su mirada se nublo de nuevo por las lagrimas que volvieron a asechar sus ojos. No pudo mas y se dejo caer de rodillas en el mojado piso, el chico se apresuro y alcanzo a tomarla sentándose también en el piso, a él no le importaba nada; ni siquiera veía otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos verdes que lo había cautivado desde el principio.

-"Sakura"-susurro el joven al oído de la joven quien abrió los ojos para perderse en la mirada color marrón de su lindo Syaoran, no podía creerlo, se oía tan bien su nombre en los labios del chico. Lo amaba no había duda.

-"¿Syaoran?"-alcanzo a preguntar ya un poco mas tranquila para toparse con una sonrisa del joven, se veía tan lindo sonriendo y con ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas; al parecer ninguno había notado que las nubes empezaban a despejarse dejando ver de nuevo a las estrellas que ahora resplandecían con fervor, y la luna llena que será su testigo.

-"¿Qué pasa mi querida Sakura?"-ella se levanto haciendo que él lo hiciera también.

Ella con una mano se secó las lagrimas que eran persistentes, suspiro profundamente y empezó a hablar, Syaoran por su parte no podía dejar de sonreír, había llegado hace unas horas y se la paso buscándola, ya se había dado por vencido y decidió ir al Parque Pingüino y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla caminando, la reconoció de inmediato cuando pregunto por él.

-"Yo... quiero que tu..."-no pudo terminar porque las manos de Syaoran sostenían las suyas acariciándolas lo que hizo que se sonrojara mas y también sonriera. –"Yo... quiero... que tu..."-no podía, pero como era posible si llevaba dos años planeando como decírselo. Syaoran miro como bajaba la mirada confundida y levanto con su mano la barbilla de la chica quien se negó a mirarlo desviando la mirada.

-"Que acaso me aborreces tanto como para no mirarme a los ojos"-Sakura levanto rápidamente los ojos y lo miro sonriendo un poco más tranquila

-"¿Aborrecerte¿Cómo podría yo despreciarte?"-había un extraño brillo en los ojos de la chica; ya no lloraba pero el sonrojo persistía en ambos. Ninguno se soltaba, el chico fue más hábil y jalo dulcemente la mano de la chica abrazándola junto a su pecho susurrándole al oído.

-"Tal vez me odies por dejarte sola tanto tiempo ¿no es así?"-estas palabras también le dolían a él, pero sabia que ella podría no corresponderle.

Sakura soltó un sollozo mas doloroso que los anteriores llorando en la camisa del pequeño lobo. Sus lagrimas brillaban con la luz de la luna llena dejando su rastro en la ropa del chino que no sabia que hacer.

-"No... claro que no te odio Syaoran"-hablo entre sollozos abrazándose mas fuerte al chico quien se sentía la peor cosa del mundo. –"Pero... ¿por qué te fuiste¿Por qué me dejaste si tanto te importaba¿Por qué no me avisaste...?"-intento deshacerse del abrazo pero le fui imposible porque el chico la abrazo mas fuerte.

El chico levanto una mano y acaricio la suave piel de la oji-verde que se estremeció al contacto de sus cálidas manos con su frió rostro. Suavemente acerco el rostro de la joven al suyo cerrando los ojos para poder juntar sus labios con los de su cerezo; su Sakura.

Ella sintió la cálida respiración del joven sobre su rostro y de igual manera cerro los ojos juntándose en un tierno beso; convirtiéndose en un solo ser.

Todo les daba vueltas a ambos pero habían añorado ese momento que no le dieron importancia. Las lagrimas de Sakura mojaban a Syaoran quien después de sentirlas termino el beso.

-"¿Por qué lloras?"-

-"Porque no he de hacerlo, regresas después de dos años...y"

-"Te amo..."-interrumpió el joven a Sakura sonriéndole y volviéndola a abrazar, Sakura sintió como el color subía por su cara y solo pudo escuchar la voz que le susurraba al oído.

-"Siento haberme ido, pero jamás te olvide y prometo no volver a dejarte nunca"

Sakura simplemente agarro su camisa con fuerza y atino a decir:

–"Te amo..."-el viento movió la cabellera de ambos haciendo volar las hojas secas del parque; las nubes taparon la luz de la bella luna que solo dejo una sombra de dos personas en el parque Pingüino abrazándose en la oscuridad de la noche, sin mas que sus sentimientos y un profundo amor.

**Fin.**

**!... ¿les ha gustado?... este es el fic que publicaron en conexión manga –revista de anime aki en Mexico- pero en esta ocasión esta aquí para celebrar mi tercer aniversario en fanfiction... es un one-shot lo siento porque no pienso continuarla... ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto... **

**4ever&4alaways...**

**Lían...**

**Dejen un review por ahí... **


End file.
